


Graceful Curve

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Jason likes to tie up Dick and leave him for long periods of time. Bruce finds him one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age.  
> Warning: Voyeurism is not agreed upon. Don't try this at home.

Golden.

Bruce was struck for half a moment by the perfect image of it. Dick bent and shaped. Curled to contour into the form his flexible body was pulled into by the ropes.

He was a living art piece, hanging from the chandelier of the dining room, gagged, blindfolded, stunning in the dim yellow light cast on him.

Half a second to be so taken, but half a second too long. He had been distracted like that before, when Dick had nearly grown out of Robin, more a young man than a boy. Tied up by the villain, waiting for Bruce, waiting–

Someone must have broken in. Taken the younger man by surprise. Perhaps they were still around. Dick could slip those knots by breaking his thumb.

He moved silently toward the lever that would bring the chandelier down.

Then he realized…

Dick was hard, moaning in wanton pleasure.

…Poison Ivy?

He brought down the chandelier and moved forward, tense, waiting for a trap.

He removed the gag first, before the blindfold hoping Dick would be coherent enough to answer his questions.

“You’re back so soon, Jay.”

Dick’s voice filled the entire silent room. “Ready to unwrap me and play?”

He backed away trying to process what he was hearing.

-

They both knew of course. Dick would have figured out who had been in the room with him when his lust had cooled. They both looked at each other, Dick with a light blush of embarrassment, but Bruce didn’t direct the conversation to it. Didn’t ask. It wasn’t his business.

…It shouldn’t be his business.

He told himself it was to confirm that that was actually what was happening. There were cameras everywhere in Wayne Manor.

He watched in fascination at the silent video. They were kissing, Jason was undressing Dick. Then he forced him down. Dick struggled, but it was obvious this was part of their game. Jason took the rope and roughly tied Dick in a beautiful bent shape. He went over to the lever, and brought down the chandelier. Dick squirmed, Jason seemed to be talking to him, but his lips were obscured. Jason hooked Dick to the chandelier, stuffed the gag in his mouth and added the blindfold, then he kissed him hard on the head and pulled the lever to send Dick high up above. Jason stayed in the room for awhile, walking around and admiring his work from different angles. Then he said: ‘Be back soon,’ and left.

The Camera had a perfect view of Dick from above.

Bruce ignored his erection. He didn’t have time for this, he shouldn’t be doing this. He would tell them if they wanted to –then they should do it somewhere else…

But he didn’t.

-

Finding Jason’s hiding places wasn’t very challenging. He didn’t know Bruce had found them out. Dick probably hadn’t told him. The dining room was because they must have been sure in their assurances that everyone would be out for the day. Bruce was supposed to be in Tokyo for one more night, but came home early.

Most times it was in Dick’s old room, or the East wing where no one ever went, or guest rooms that had been empty for ages.

Even with his discovery it seemed Dick wasn’t about to stop, perhaps he was reassured by Bruce’s silence. Maybe he even tried to convince himself it had been Jason messing with him after all.

Bruce had trained Dick himself. He knew his senses were finely tuned when he was blindfolded. Hearing, smell, there was a lot of information Dick could pick up on.

But Bruce knew what he was looking for. Knew how to mask himself to those senses.

He stood, watching. Dick beautifully naked hung upside-down with his wrists hooked to his ankles. Gagged, blindfolded as usual. This time Jason had stuffed a dildo into him, perhaps to keep him occupied or stretched while he waited for him to return. Every once-in-awhile, Dick would shake and moan. Squirm in the restraints and test them. Sometimes hump the air then groan at the pain it caused to his stiff arms.

Bruce watched. He moved his eyes over every graceful curve of the younger man’s body.

He would memorize the moment and then silently leave. He’d spill his seed when he was alone in his own room, in the dark where shame couldn’t stop him from touching himself and imagining what he might do if he allowed himself to have what was so vulnerable and inviting.


End file.
